Baka And Test 3rd Year
by DT-Demon-Trigger
Summary: I can't make a summary
1. Chapter 1

**YO! My first story, and if you find my grammar are sooo bad, then, let me know it**

**DISCLAIMER: Baka and test are not Mine**

**WARNING: Contains swearing, OC, and OOC (Maybe) **

A peacefull morning in Akihisa's apartement… "SHIT! I'M LATE!" Yes, a peacefull morning indeed..

_**Akihisa's POV**_

"SHIT I'M LATE!" I yelled as I wear my uniform. Oh, hello there, my name is Akihia Yoshii and I was prepared to go to school in my first Third year. You must be thinking why I'm late isn't it? Well, I'm playing a game last night, unfortunately, I forgot how long I'm playing, when I'm finished with my game, it's already ,midnight, and so, that's why I'am, running around my apartement just to search where is my socks "Where is it? Ah, I remember!" I run to my room, and find my socks under the bed "Finally, I can go to school" I said as I wear my socks and shoes "Yoshii, do you not want to eat before you go to school?" My sister, Akira yelled from the kitchen "Sorry, I'm already late, good bye" I said as I run to my school.

(SKIP!)

Fuah, I'm really tired. But I keep running until I stood in fornt of my class, 3-F "Good morning everyone" I looked at teacher desk, and there stood Iron Man "Akihisa, why are you late?!" Iron Man said "Um.. well.. you see.. I… keep studying until midnight and when I wake up, I'm late" Good excuse Akihisa, good excuse "Studying or playing a game?" He said, well, shit, his right "H-how do you know?" "Well, I know because there is no way you, of all people, studying until last night, now sit down, and meet me at the end of this lesson" He said as I walked to my desk "Good morning dude" My best friend, Yuuji Sakamoto said to me, he is a tall spiky red haired boy, he is class F class rep. "Hey, Akihisa, what game are you play last night?" another friend of mine ask, he is Hideyoshi Kinoshita, I mistook him for being a female when I first met him, with his slender build body, shoulder length brown hair, and big green eyes "Um… Eroge" I said, suddenly, Iron man yelled "HEY! ENOUGH TALKING!" Me and The rest of the class is automaticaly silent when we hear his voice "Now, as I say, there gonna be 2 new student here, come!" as he said that, the door opened and revealed 2 boy, the first is a boy, he is tall, maybe around six feet three inches, and has a Shoulder length golden blonde hair, and have a pair of golden eyes with a slited pupil, and wore a boy uniform. Well, that strange, I never see that kind of human eyes befor. While the blonde are go to the front of class, another boy entered. He is a little smaller than the first guy, he wore a pair of square transparent glasses, with his curly neck length red hair, and his red ruby eyes, he wore a boy uniform, too. Suddenly, the first guy spoke "Hello there, My name is Lenzo Flauros, I'm moved from Osaka, so please treat me nicely" he said while grinning like a mad man. He is scary, anyway, now the second guy spoke too "Hi, My name are Akuma Yamine, I moved from Kyoto last night, so, pleas treat me nicely" He said with a warm smile. Oh, what will happen in this third year of mine?

**END!  
RNR PLEASE! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, I come with the next chapter. Even if I just got one review ._.**

**DISCLAIMER: BAKA AND TEST ARE NOT MINE!  
WARNING: See Previous Chapter**

_Lenzo's POV_

"Well then, you two can sit wherever you want." The teacher said to us. And then, me and my childhood friend go to our seat. My seat is behind someone with spiky red hair, while my friend sit behind someone who looks like an idiot.

"Well then, let's continue our lesson, so.." Blah, blah, blah, I don't paying too much what that teacher said to us, because I don't care, and I have my earphone and listen Senbonzakura by Miku Hatsune. And minutes later, I do something that a lazy bum always do, sleep.

_Akihisa's POV_

I glanced to the blonde that if I remember correctly, named Lenzo Flauros, he is sleeping, must be a brave student, sleeping while Iron Man is teaching. Well, if a chalk or two are thrown up to him, then, there is his mistake. I keep listening to Iron Man, and then-

*Riing~*

Ah, finally, lunch time. "Well, then, see you next time." And with that, he leave from our class. I glanced again to the new student, now, I glanced to the red haired one. He walked to the blonde and shake him while saying something.

_Akuma's POV_

When the teacher, that I believe, named Souichi Nishimura, are leaving, I went to Lenzo's seat and shake him gently.

"Oi, sleepy head, wake up, it's lunch time." He stirred a bit and then looked to me.

"Lunch time already? Man, I hope it was a bit longer." He wake up, and grabbed his bag, and fiddling his bag, and then he take his lunch box with yellow color dominating his lunch box, with two black line that goes horizontally. I grabbed my bag too, and pulled my own lunch box from it.

"Let's go some where." Lenzo said and start walking. I just nod my head, and go after him. But, when we reached the door, the red haired spiky boy grabbed our arm. "Wait, I believe we still not know each other, so, why don't we introduce our selve?" he said. Lenzo then looked to him while scanning him from hair to toe. "Hm… Okay, but, we still one to eat our lunch first."

"Why not go to the rooftop with me and my friend?" the spiky haired boy said. "Hm… Okay, let's go, Akuma." Lenzo said and go with that boy. Sighing, I go and follow him.

#ROOFTOP

_Lenzo's POV_

Okay, now me here, in the rooftop, with my friend and my NEW friend.

"So, let us introduce ourself, my name is Yuuji Sakamoto, and the class rep of 3-F." The red haired boy said.

"And my name, is Hideyoshi Kinoshita." A boy that look's like a girl said. Wait, did he say, Kinoshita? "Are you related with a girl named Yuuko?" I ask. He just nodding with a wide eyes. "Yeah, she is my twin sister, how do you know?" he ask. "Well, she is my number one costumer." "Huh? For what?" "Err… you don't want to know, trust me." He looks confused, but shrugging and eat his lunch.

Next the boy with blue hair said "…..I'm Kouta Tsuchiya." Huh, so, he is a silent boy eh?

Then a girl with red hair, tied in pony tail with a big, yellow bow, said "My name is Minami Shimada, and she is Mizuki Himeji." She said while pointing her finger to a girl with a long, pink hair. The girl just nodding her head.

"And my name is Akihisa Yoshii, nice to meet you." an idiot looking boy with brown hair said.

"My name is Lenzo Flauros, and this red head here-" I pointing my finger to Akuma "-is my childhood firend, Akuma Yamine." "Nice to meet you all." Me and Akuma said in the same time with a smirk (Me) and a sweet smile (Akuma). And after that, we eat our lunch and talking some random sense.

*Riiing~*

Ah, looks like, the lunch time is over. "Let's go to our class" the class rep said. And with that, we're go to our class.

**END  
**

**So, how was it? Did it good? Dit it bad? Please, Review and write your comment**


End file.
